


Pillow Talk

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [5]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 24: Goodnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

The phone rang just as Koenma came in through the door. Grumbling he scrambled from the door to his phone, kicking his shoes off in the process before skidding to a halt in his socks before the phone. Picking it up with a huff as he tried to put himself into a semi personable mood as he greeted the caller.

"Moshi moshi." He muttered into the receiver.

"Moshi moshi, its Ayame." Almost immediately, Koenma perked up sounding truly happy to have the phone ringing the minute he walked in the door.

"Hi. How's Tokyo?"

"Its alright. Thank you for the flowers."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the phone. God could she be anymore vague? He shook his head, yeah she could, he was glad she wasn't though. Chances were if she were being vague, he'd pull his hair out.

"You don't have to thank me." He murmured rubbing the back of his neck feeling, a bit sheepish being thanked for sending her flowers from across the sea.

"Yes I do. How's the school?" She sounded like she was tired and Koenma checked the clock and nearly hit the roof.

Holy hell it was late, what was she doing up calling him when it was after two in the morning? He had to wonder just how many times she'd called already. Probably not as many times as George would if he was looking for him, but she'd had to have called more than once at this point. Leaning back against the wall he tilted his gaze to look at the white ceiling.

"Hectic, Pop disappeared again." He paused for a moment, "…Ayame you sound tired. You should go to bed."

He heard a shuffling sound, sort of like she was shifting in her bed. He smiled he could piece together what the scene looked like. He'd only been to her apartment in Tokyo once mostly because his father had taken off on a month long vacation while he'd been there for two days, almost two weeks ago. Two days and the man had to take another break. But he could see her, curled up in her bed, phone cradled between her ear and the pillow. She'd probably pulled her hair into a ponytail, she usually left it down when he spent the night, but she hated sleeping on it. Her eyes half open as she fought to stay awaked and talk to him a while longer.

"I'm fine. Botan e-mailed me, said she would be in Tokyo this weekend. Apparently she has plans to drag us and Hiei off on a double date."

He chuckled leave it to Botan to know that her friends needed to see each other. And she wasn't even around them at the moment, she had to be psychic or something. Too bad he wasn't sure that he'd be able to get away for a couple days. Paperwork was backing up everywhere and the secretaries were as usual being useless. He rolled his shoulders to try to get the tension out of them, when and if he ever got to go see her again he was asking for a massage.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to get there." He was sure she knew why even if he didn't say. She yawned or he thought she did anyway, "Go to bed, Ayame. I'll call you tomorrow."

"That's ok, you'll just have to watch out for Hiei then." There was that cute sound like she was yawning again before she continued, "I'm already in bed~"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to let you go. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." She murmured before the line went dead and hung up the phone. He couldn't wait for her to come home.


End file.
